leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-5334902-20131030144720/@comment-5977018-20131110025245
I also jungle with Yi from time to time and I have to say Kha (atleast with my masteries and runes) is not at all far behind his clear speed. I only used the wraits as a single example, and really, an E, W, combo doesn't take much longer then an alpha strike. most commonly junglers win against him in a duel, due to them dealing similiar damage while being tankier or having sustain stuff: Again I can only say you are doing something wrong. Kha is one of the worst champion you can run into an 1v1 with (and I do mean if you know what you are doing you can easily beat a Yi with his ult up, considering if he's not fed on some unearthly level or neither sacraficed 2-3 item just to counter you), especially if you get invaded by him since even if you have neutral monsters nearby you stil lcount as "isolated" thus taking a truckload of extra damage (let alone if he already have an evolved Q). Countless time I killed ppl who tried to lvl 3 ivade me on my red which includes champions like Udyr who also had a stun to their advantage, or Shaco where the whole fight started by me getting feared by his box yet he was the one who died. the strategy you just stated only works on the like of warwick: Believe me, it also works against junglers like Yi, Heca, Nasus, Olaf and the list could go on. Basicly any champion that don't have a good enough disengage ability paired with either lightning fast reflexes or flash. ganks are an unreliable source of gold: It is your duty to make ganks whenever you can and if the enemy is silly enough to push their lane it's pretty easy to pick up a kill (or an assist if your laner is really behind and you sure he can secure it) with Kha. In optimal cases no jungler ever plays with such style as farming their own jungle full time and doing little else (not in season 3 atleast but riot plans to make this a possibility in season 4 exactly for make carry junglers more viable). Aside from that, I'm able to keep my jungle cleared easily if I have the time to "just farm" and no enemy is pushing their lane. counterjungling? err, you are kha. you are too slow and too squishy for counterjungling: You are indeed squishy but as mentioned above the enemy shouldn't engage you if they are in their right mind (considering they don't find you on like half hp) and even if the worst happens you have a leap to quickly disengage/stealth to juke them. his clearing speed is highly dependant on what you level. if you level w it gets faster, but you lose damage and dueling: I tryed different variations of skill leveling orders, what seemed to work the best for me is going W,Q,E,W and from then on you max Q then level W and E at once (keeping them balanced on same level) since your Q is your main damage source, extra damage from W is pretty useful too but the slow is why I like that skill the most, on the other hand getting some extra point in E too earlier then level 14 can help you secure some of those kills that "just got under their turret with 100 hp 4 second before leap was ready" and it can also save your life. As for evolve order I recommend Q, E, R. Althought W got a 10% slow boost if evolved I still prefer R, since it's one more cloak charge which also can be considered 50% damage reduction for a second (if they still see you cloaked with oracles/vision ward or have area based damaging spell), a 3th passive reset since by going invisible you get Unseen Threat back up again for extra auto attack damage and a free 25% slow not to mention that the +1 second you go invisible for is most of the time help a lot against dueling a fed ADC or champs like Yi who can't do nothing for a whole extra second while you passive and mostlikely even your Q will be back up for extra damage when you out of stealth. But all in all, although Kha can cause the same ammount of mayhem as Yi it surely takes more skill and understanding of the limits of your champion, it took me about a week after I bought him to try different items, mastery/rune setups and skill leveling order and find something that "works" or what I can "make work", so don't go and just declare him mediocore lonely because you don't know how to use him.